The Lizzies
The Lizzies are a fictional New York City gang in 1979. They are an all girl gang who can hang with the boys. Using their developed gifts that they honed over the years to their advantage, they can easily sneak their way past any crew's defense. Description The Lizzies are an all-female, mixed race gang in New York, who operate within an apartment, complete with couches and a pool table. They appear as beautiful, sexy and promiscuous. They occasionally arm themselves with switchblades and other knives. They sometimes arm themselves with firearms, but appear to be inexperienced with them. History Formation The Lizzies were founded sometime before May 20, 1979 as an all-female gang, and adopted the Union Square and Bowery sections of Manhattan's East Village as their territory; they shared the area relationship with the Punks Battling the Hurricanes On May 20, 1979, the Lizzies battled the Hurricanes in Spanish Harlem. The Lizzies won the battle, and their victory was later reported by the D.J. on the gang radio station. Finding the Warriors See also: The Warriors, Friendly Faces Following the meeting in Van Cortlandt Park, the Bronx, which saw the death of Cyrus, the leader of the Gramercy Riffs, a request was sent out by the Riffs for the Coney Island-based gang the Warriors to be captured. The Lizzies were one of the gangs to respond to this request; at Union Square, a group of Lizzies came across three members of the Warriors: Vermin, Cochise and Rembrandt. The Lizzies led the three members of the Warriors back to their apartment, where they attempted to seduce the trio; Vermin and Cochise were easily seduced by members of the Lizzies. Rembrandt remained uneasy while at the Lizzies' apartment, and was the first to become aware that the Lizzies wanted to stop the Warriors; Rembrandt was able to warn Vermin and Cochise, and the trio were able to leave. Despite their use of handguns and knifes, the Lizzies were unable to stop any of the Warriors, although they were able to cut Rembrandt's arm with a knife. Members *Adrian (Soldier) *Alex (Soldier) *Alice (Soldier) *Blair (Lieutenant) *Cagney (Soldier) *Chris (Soldier) *Corey (Soldier) *Corie (Lieutenant) *Dallas (Soldier) *Dana (Soldier) *Darcy (Soldier) *Georgina (Soldier) *Hollie (Soldier) *Jamie (Soldier) *Jo (Soldier) *Jesse (Soldier) *Kelly (Soldier) *Mo (Lieutenant) *Sam (Soldier) *Sandy (Soldier) *Sarah (Main Lieutenant) *Sheera (Soldier) *Stacey (Lieutenant) *Starr (Warlord) *Taylor (Soldier) *Terry (Soldier) *Roxanna (Soldier) In the Film Their only appearance in the film is that they wait at Union Station when Rembrandt, Cochise and Vermin show up. They take them to their apartment and seduce them, until they accuse them of shooting Cyrus. They attempt to shoot them, but miss every shot. However, the Lizzie that Cochise was making out with manages to cut Rembrandt's arm. In the Game The Lizzies are one of the hardest gangs to use in Rumble Mode, since they are slower than other characters, and are likely to be stunned or knocked down than other brawlers in the game. If you do play as them, be cautious, as you can get wrecked very easily, especially if you are getting hit by powerful moves or being grabbed as the members often become disoriented from these attacks. No Lizzie (except Starr) can escape a grab. This can be very annoying on Rumble Mode if you're using them, because you can be almost be beaten to the point of death if you are grabbed consecutively. Although the Lizzies are slower than other fighters, they actually have above-average health, and their combos inflict a fairly high amount of damage. This makes the Lizzies a decent clique to use in Rumble Mode, regardless of their restrictions of being easily stunned/disoriented. The Lizzies are the strongest and fastest female brawlers that can be used in the game. This would make them the best choice if you want to use a female character in Rumble Mode. In the Novel The Lizzies seem to be inspired by two gangs from the novel, the Spahies and the Intervale Avenue Lesbos. Appearances *''The Warriors (Film)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Desperate Dudes (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Friendly Faces'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Armies of the Night'' *''The Warriors: Street Brawl'' Trivia * Starr, Sarah, Sheera, Dana, Roxanna and Hollie are the only Lizzies to appear in the film and the game, as Alice was only in the game. The rest of the Lizzies - like the ones played by Wanda Velez, Deedee Benrey, Laura Delano & Doran Clark - were film-exclusive. * In the game, they actually have their logo emblazoned on the back of their shirts and jackets, unlike in the film. * In the game, they are more prone to bleed, drop weapons, and fall over during rumble mode, than any other gang. This doesn't apply to Starr. Gallery The Lizzies.png|Intro Lizzies.gif|Logo LizziesInGame.png|In the game Beta Lizzies 2.jpg|Beta version of the Lizzies from early screenshots of the game Lizzies Beta.jpg|Beta version of Starr with a red jacket Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs